


I want you home

by Ziamsession



Series: I got used to you.. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Sex, Skype Call, idk what else to put here, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets a call that Liam won't make it for New years eve because of the weather..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble, not edited  
> I was bored lol  
> My tumblr : Ziamsession

Zayn was trying to act unaffected by the bomb that Liam dropped on him. He was.  
But as soon as he pushed the end call button he choked out a sob. He knows that it's out of Liam's hands and he knows he's being silly again. But he missed him so much and he already planned their new years eve together. But apparently he'll spend it alone. 

**

A week ago

"Liam Is there anything wrong?" Zayn said as he answered the phone.  
Liam huffed a laugh "no relax jesus zayn"  
"Cause you just called me an hour ago I just found it weird" Zayn murmurs embarrassed.  
"Can't I call my boyfriend more than once a day" Liam teased. Then added "specially when I finally have some alone time"  
"oh"  
"Yeah"  
"Um, well I-I'm at work babe, I'll call you when I get home, yeah?" Zayn says lowly smiling at Louis who's looking at him with is everything ok? look.  
Because Zayn's eyes are wide, face flushed. Well he is ok but he is aroused.  
"No"  
"Liam I can't.."  
But Liam cuts him off "you can lock your office"  
"Liam you know I-I'm not good at.. At. That" Zayn huffs a smile wiping his face with his hand face now crimson deep.  
"Won't know if you haven't tried right?" Zayn knows he's smirking and he just murmurs a "shut up" blushing hard.  
Liam made him do a lot of things he's not done before. Between sexting, sending nudes and now phone sex. He wonders when he'll ask for a skype call.  
"Next time babe" Liam purrs.  
Zayn's eyes goes wide "oh my god did I just say that out loud?"  
Liam laughs.  
He hears a door being opened, closed then locked.  
"Alone babe?" Liam asks.  
"Yeah"  
"What are you wearing?" Liam says in put on husky voice, making Zayn snorts out a laugh.  
"Idiot"  
"Your idiot.. Lose the jeans and boxers but keep my sweater on"  
"Ok.. Wait! how did you know?" Blushing hard.  
"You always wear them even If I'm not away" Liam says then continues in a lower voice that is closer to a moan "and I find it really hot, babe"  
"I love being surrounded by you, they smell like you but it started to fade Leeyum, need you" Zayn whispers as he slips his jeans and boxers off.  
"Fuck..d-did you take em off?" Liam says.  
"Yeah"  
"'You hard?"  
"Umhmm"  
"Stroke yourself for me babe real slow" Liam says.  
And Zayn's face is flushed and he feels like burning and they didn't even begin.  
He wraps his hand around his cock breath hitching at the contact, he's so hard. Precum already blurting out. He teases his slit coating his cock with the precum. "Fuck, Leeyum" his Voice choked.  
"How does it feel baby? Tell me" Liam says as he teases his soft balls. Still not touching himself.  
"Feels so, so good. But not like when you touch me, you know exactly how to make me aah fuck.." The last words were cried out. He feels so close already.  
"Shhhh babe you don't want them to hear you..or does it arouses you that they'll know that you are half naked there stroking off to my voice, moaning this loud and I'm not even fucking you"  
Zayn moans at that "how loud would you be Zayn if I fucked you, fuck babe I want to fuck you on that desk, you'll be so loud that I'll have to muffle your mouth with my hand while I thrust in you hard legs wrapped around my neck so you'll feel me so deep"  
"'M gonna.. Li gonna come" Zayn moans out.  
"Stop"  
Zayn's head snaps up straight from where it was leaning back "wa-why?" Hand loosely gripping his cock.  
"Want you to come while you finger yourself, I know how much you like being filled babe"  
Zayn lets out a filthy loud moan.  
"Lick your fingers coat them real good, I know you're so tight don't want it to hurt"  
Zayn lets out those soft moans as he coats his finger.  
He trails them down to his hole.  
He lets out a groan as he pushes his finger to the first knuckle.  
"My cock is so hard for you, can't wait to be in you babe" Liam says voice a bit breathless as he strokes his cock.  
"L-Liam I can't I'm so tight, need lube" Zayn chokes out. And sobs out "I need to come"  
"Shhh ok babe, I want you to jerk off real quick and I don't want you to stop till I tell you, do you understand?"  
"Y-yeah"  
"And Zayn?"  
Zayn moans in an answer.  
"Bunch up your shirt and bite it"  
He does as he's told and strokes off real hard and that's all he hears his slick hand on his cock from precum and Liam's grunts and moans as he too strokes off. "Ummmph" now he knows why Liam told him to bite the shirt. He's close after stroking once, twice he comes with a muffled cry.  
"Don't stop" Liam orders him. And Zayn lets the shirt fall from his teeth bunching on his waist. Keeps stroking, His legs shaking he's so sensitive "c-can't"  
"Oh fuck Zayn" Liam grunts as he comes.  
"Liam" Zayn's voice is a whisper And Zayn's cell drops as his back arches and mouth open in a silent moan for his second orgasm.

**  
Zayn was sitting alone in front of the t.v he excused himself from the party Louis is throwing for the new year in his restaurant. And Louis didn't push him because he understands.  
It was 11:30.  
Zayn got a call from Liam and he answered after one ring "Leeyum"  
"Hey love"  
"Is it still wild? T-the weather?"  
"Yeah it is.. Are you up to for that skype call?" Liam says grin evident in his voice.  
Zayn snorts "you're silly, just give me a minute"  
He pads to his bedroom and to his desk opening his lap top and calls Liam. And he drops the phone as soon as he sees those soft eyes. Zayn smiles "hi"  
Liam groans out a "can't believe they were going to let me miss this you look so good babe, love the new color!"  
"Were?"  
Liam grins widely.  
"Yeah, were"  
Zayn turns his head and it's him. He's here.  
Zayn's eyes blur. And he walks to him and jumps. Liam holding him as his legs wrap around Liam, lips locking in a feverish kiss. He walks them to their bed placing Zayn on his back gently. With Zayn whispering "you're here" in between.

10

9

 

Liam leans their foreheads when they part for a breath.

6

"I'm here".

3

2

1

"Happy new year babe".


End file.
